


L is for Liara

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grissom Academy, Shadow Broker - Freeform, during ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, way over 250 words... </p><p>Another inspired by ME3's in-game events; </p><p>Liara: “I’d forgotten just how angry she was.”<br/>Jack: “Whereas I barely remember you at all, Blue”<br/>L: “Your real first name is Jennifer.  I can find your last name if you ask politely.”<br/>J: “Okay- right now, all I care about is getting my guys outta here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Liara

 

With her students safe and a Cerberus-Occupied Grissom Academy in the Normandy’s rear view, Jack’s mind reeled back to Liara’s claim that she knew her real name… She had no reason to lie, and she was the new shadow broker – Jack knew because she’d been along for the ride when they’d stormed the broker’s base.

If nothing else it’d be interesting to see what the Alliance had done with the Normandy, so Jack decided she’d go for a wander before they docked at the Citadel. 

She immediately loved that Lawson’s office had been ripped apart and converted into Liara’s new broker base which had her smirking as she entered.  Liara didn’t look away from her terminal and a VI beside the door scanned Jack when she stepped forward into the room, “Welcome” it said. 

Liara glanced over, “Oh.  Hello, Jack.  I thought you might be Shepard.”

She went right back to her terminal.  

“Yeah…” Jack said, a little unsure of how to approach the subject, “I’m not great at… at this stuff,” she began, slowly, “but I uh… my guys are safe and you helped so… thanks.” Liara smiled and nodded slightly toward Jack in her acknowledgement, and what seemed like a sign Liara knew that ‘thanks’ wasn’t the only reason she’d come to see her. 

“What you said…” she continued, “about my name.  Were you just fucking with me, or can you actually find that shit out?” she ended her sentence quickly, leaning on her back heel ready to leave if the latter were true.  

Instead, Liara stood aside and gestured to the terminal, “I’ve already brought up all the information relating to you on the broker’s database.  Take as long as you like to go through it, or I can compress it and send it to your omnitool – I see you still prefer to use a private extranet connection.  I can also set up a programme that will identify any further intel and forward it to you.” 

Jack hesitated then took a few small steps forward, searching Liara’s face for any signs that she might be lying.  Then she approached the terminal; she saw the Cerberus files from Teltin that she’d looked through after joining Shepard’s suicide mission, her staff documents from Grissom, surveillance footage from Grissom, the Citadel, Illium, Omega, Purgatory, Lorek, even a blurry photograph of her running on some station she didn’t recognise – but her hair was blue and in dreads; that meant it was 3 years old at least. 

“I’ll be just outside when you finish.  Finally I can have something to eat.” Liara spoke softly and Jack hardly heard her.  She had opened the door to her office again by the time the sentence sank in, so Jack called out, “Hey.” 

Liara turned and looked to her.  Jack nodded to her respectfully, “… Thank you, Liara.”


End file.
